The present embodiments relate to a handle integrated into the support structure within a cooking appliance, and particularly, but not limited to, for a gas and/or electric oven appliance.
Typical oven racks require the user to pull the hot oven rack out from the oven and push the hot oven rack into the oven with an oven mitt or pot holder. Thus there is a need to allow the consumer to engage a handle to push and/or pull the oven rack or support structure into and/or out of the oven interior thereby reducing the need for additional protective items such as the oven mitt or pot holder.